footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Primera División de Nicaragua
Primera División de Nicaragua is the top division of the Federación Nicaragüense de Fútbol, it was created in 1933. It is played in two parts, Torneo de Apertura and Torneo de Clausura. In each there is a play-off of the top 4 teams in a 2-leg semi-final and final. The relegation end has the bottom team of the aggregate table dropped and the loser of the play-off of the 8th and 9th places. Records in the league * Manuel “Catarrito” Cuadra (highest goal scorer in the league with 742 goals) * Oscar “Chiqui” Calvo (most goals in a season with 44 goals in 1967 playing for Flor de Caña in the old format of the game) * Sergio Gago (most goals in a season in the new format with 35 in 1999) * José María Bermúdez (most goals in one game with nine in 1999) * Marvin González (fastest goal 15 seconds playing for San Marcos against Real Estelí) Previous winners *1933 : Alas (Managua) *1934 : Club Atlético (Managua) *1935/38 : not played *1939 : Lido *1940 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1941 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1942 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1943 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1944 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1945 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1946 : Ferrocarril (Managua) *1947 : Colegio C-A *1948 : Ferrocarril (Managua) *1949 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1950 : Aduana *1951 : Aduana *1952 : unknown *1953 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1954 : *1955 : Aduana *1956 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1957 : unknown *1958 : Club Atlético *1959 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1960 : La Nica *1961 : Deportivo Santa Cecilia (Diriamba) *1962/64 : not played *1965 : Deportivo Santa Cecilia (Diriamba) *1966 : Flor de Caña FC (Chichigalpa) *1967 : Flor de Caña FC (Chichigalpa) *1968 : Universidad Centroamericana (Managua) *1969 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1970 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1971 : Deportivo Santa Cecilia (Diriamba) *1972 : Deportivo Santa Cecilia (Diriamba) *1973 : Deportivo Santa Cecilia (Diriamba) *1974 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1975 : Universidad Centroamericana (Managua) *1976 : Universidad Centroamericana (Managua) *1977 : Universidad Centroamericana (Managua) *1978/79 : not played *1980 : Bufalos (Rivas) *1981 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1982 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1983 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1984 : Deportivo Masaya (Masaya) *1985 : América (Managua) *1986 : Deportivo Masaya (Masaya) *1987 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1988 : América (Managua) *1989 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1990 : América (Managua) *1991 : Real Estelí *1992 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1993 : Juventus (Managua) *1994 : Juventus (Managua) *1994/95 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1995/96 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1996/97 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *1997/98 : Deportivo Walter Ferretti (Managua) *1998/99 : Real Estelí *1999/00 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *2000/01 : Deportivo Walter Ferretti (Managua) *2001/02 : Deportivo Jalapa *2002/03 : Real Estelí *2003 A : Real Estelí *2004 C : Real Estelí *2004 A : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *2005 C : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *2005/06 : Diriangén FC (Diriamba) *2006/07 : Real Estelí *2007/08 : Real Estelí *2008/09 : Real Estelí *2009 A : Deportivo Walter Ferretti (Managua) *2010 C : Real Estelí *2010 A : Deportivo Walter Ferretti (Managua) *2011 C : Real Estelí Champions Teams in bold are currently participating in Primera División de Nicaragua. References * Rec.Sports.Soccer Statistics Foundation * http://impreso.elnuevodiario.com.ni/2007/03/19/suplemento/eldeportivo/5226 * Primera división Category:Leagues